Shhh!
by iaiah moony
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch, da seção mais linda do seisvê! Projeto baseado no jogo 7 Coisas: 7 Maneiras de fazer o James calar a boca – Lily: *tira a blusa*


**Nome do autor: ****iaiah moony**

**Título:**** Shhh!**

**Ship:**** James Potter/Lily Evans**

**Observação:**** Fic escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch, da seção mais linda do seisvê! Projeto baseado no jogo 7 Coisas: 7 Maneiras de fazer o James calar a boca – Lily: *tira a blusa***

**Shhh!**

_Por iaiah moony_

O dia em que Prongs tão sabiamente tomou juízo foi um dia memorável. Na verdade, uma semana memorável, já que esse era o tempo que durava uma novidade em Hogwarts. Falaram inclusive em uma comemoração anual do fato e um capítulo em Hogwarts: Uma História, mas para a infelicidade de alguns isso não passou de um boato. Em todo caso, havia uma estranha calma no ar que tomou conta da escola e até mesmo os sonserinos puderam andar tranqüilamente pelo castelo, ou pelo menos deveriam ter feito isso antes de Sirius Black descobrir que poderia se divertir sozinho.

Apenas duas pessoas em toda a escola pareciam estar alheias à comoção causada por James: ele próprio e Lily Evans, o principal motivo de tão drástica mudança.

**-x-**

O dia em que Lily Evans finalmente cedeu e aceitou o tão repetido convite de James para sair deveria ter sido o dia mais festejado de toda a vida acadêmica dos Marotos, mas não foi. Estranhamente, James não fez alarde nem contou vantagens, e mal falou com seus amigos sobre o assunto. A bem da verdade, apenas Sirius soube que não teriam a companhia de James na próxima visita a Hogsmead, já que este estaria em _algum outro lugar_ (eufemismo muito utilizado para se referir ao Madame Puddifoot) com a tão sonhada ruiva – os outros dois saberiam apenas na hora em que James se separasse deles. Padfoot não entendeu muito bem a necessidade de tanto segredo em torno do encontro, até perceber os sorrisos e olhares discretos que Lily trocava com Prongs durante os dias que antecederam o passeio. Eram gestos de cumplicidade, como se estivessem tramando algo às escondidas, e de certa forma estavam.

**-x-**

O dia em que James finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para pedir Lily em namoro foi, mais do que tudo, surpreendente. Dessa vez sim ele pedira ajuda a todos os seus amigos, mas nenhuma das idéias lhe parecera suficientemente grandiosa ou digna da sua futura esposa. Pensaram em pedi-la após um jogo de quadribol, mas sabia que ela não gostaria de tanto público. Pensaram em levá-la para o Madame Puddifoot num passeio especial, mas descobrira no terceiro encontro que ela odiava o lugar. Pensaram então em fazer um jantar romântico em uma sala de aula vazia e, apesar de não ser _exatamente_ o que James queria, começaram a planejar.

Tudo teria sido muito perfeito não fosse o afobamento de James. Numa bela noite de estudos (em que ele estava mais ocupado pensando no que diria para Lily quando o momento crucial chegasse), Remus interrompeu seu trabalho de Transfiguração e perguntou o que Prongs tanto ruminava para estar com aquela cara de quem engoliu uma meia. Antes que pudesse se conter ou mesmo pensar, James soltou a bomba.

"Estou pensando no que dizer pra Lily aceitar namorar comigo."

Lily, que estava na mesma mesa que James e os outros Marotos, corou furiosamente por trás de seu estudo de Transfiguração. Mas apesar de todo o constrangimento visível, da crise de riso histérica de Peter e da súbita gagueira que a acometeu, Lily conseguiu a presença de espírito necessária para dizer "Bom, talvez seja só pedir, ora!". Mas nem isso foi necessário. O beijo trocado pelos dois já continha todos os pedidos possíveis e imagináveis, e a aceitação de todos eles.

(Não foi bem o James queria, e nem o que Lily esperava. mas ninguém poderia dizer que não foi, do modo deles, bonito.)

**-x-**

No fatídico fim de semana da última visita do ano a Hogsmead, Lily preferiu ficar no castelo. Não que não gostasse de ir ao povoado, pois gostava. Só... não queria. e James preferiu ficar com ela.

Não almoçaram no Salão Principal. Ao invés disso, James foi até a cozinha e voltou com um pouco de tudo o que Lily mais gostava de comer, uma jarra grande de suco de abóbora e mil e uma sobremesas diferentes, tudo para agradar à ruiva. Comeram na Sala Comunal, com os pés de James sobre uma das mesinhas baixas e Lily sentada com os dois pés descalços sobre o sofá. Depois, se aconchegaram um ao outro e ficaram ali, abraçados e jogando conversa fora. James mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo até Lily tirá-lo do sofá e o conduzir pela mão até a escada do dormitório masculino.

Imediatamente mil pensamentos tomaram conta da cabeça dele. O que faria? Como faria? Será que ele realmente estava entendendo o que Lily estava fazendo? Mas, se estava, _o que diabos ela estava fazendo_? As coisas pareciam estar indo rápido demais para o que ele tinha imaginado que seria o seu relacionamento com Lily... Bom, ele tinha que confessar que era um pouco rápido demais para ele também. E então os dois já estavam no quarto, deitados na cama onde tantas vezes ele sonhara que ela estivesse. E, agora que ela finalmente _estava_ ali, James não sabia o que fazer.

"Lily..."

Entre os beijos, Lily mal respondeu; apenas fez um com de quem estava ouvindo.

"Olha, eu não sei se a gente devia fazer isso assim... Quer dizer, eu quero e você também. Mas a gente ta na escola, não é? Estamos no quarto do Sirius. E do Remus e do Peter. Eu não sei se isso é legal. Aliás, eu não sei nada! Eu..."

Lily se afastou um pouco e olhou para James, que não parava de falar, e deu vazão à primeira idéia que lhe veio à cabeça. Colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios do namorado, fez um "Shhh!" impaciente e tirou a blusa. James olhou boquiaberto o sutiã branco de Lily (e seu conteúdo) e ouviu a namorada rir.

"Sabe, acho que vou fazer isso toda vez que você disparar a falar desse jeito..."

James sorriu de volta e beijou a ruiva. De repente, sabia exatamente o que fazer.


End file.
